Alternate Ending: Together On The Other Side
by rocker95
Summary: After the death of Kate and Humphrey, Winston wages war against Tony and his pack, believing Tony is responsible for their deaths. Better story than summary. Enjoy! Rated M for violence and sex.
1. Death Of A Would Be Leader

ALPHA AND OMEGA 1: ALTERNATE ENDING 1

TOGETHER ON THE OTHER SIDE

Chapter 1

The caribou stampede had just happened. Humphrey removed himself from being Kate's shield.

"Kate..." cried Humphrey. "Don't do this to me... I love you..."

"I don't want to be with you this way." Lilly said to Garth.

Kate opened an eye.

"Humphrey..." Kate said in weakness. "I love you too... But I have to leave..." she said and closed her eye.

"No you don't." Humphrey cried. "You don't have to go anywhere, don't do this to me, Kate!" he said, now with tears down his cheeks. "Wake up, baby. Wake up, Kate!"

Humphrey then sniffled and sat back, then howled. The rest of the wolves followed along.

"Don't leave me, Kate, please." cried Humphrey.

The next morning.

"Kate was the best alpha in years." said Winston. "I was glad to have her as a daughter, instead of just merely an alpha. She knew the alpha laws. The harshest ones and the average ones. The laws of the alphas kept her from being more successful, but she knew it was her, or others. And so, her life was taken."

Meanwhile, at the stream, where the funeral was still visible.

Humphrey was staring at the sky when Lilly walked to him.

"I stayed up all night staring at the stars." said Humphrey. "It must always be warm and bright up there. I thought of how Kate must be above the stars and how she must now be away from harm. It kinda sucks when you believe you can be in some sort of control, but you find out so differently. I miss her so much, and it was just yesterday she passed away."

"It feels terrible to not have a sister any longer, but to lose your TRUE love... It must be so much worse." said Lilly.

"I'm sure the one you're in love with is still alive." said Humphrey.

"He's standing a lot closer to me than you think." said Lilly.

"Over at the ceremony?" asked Humphrey.

"No." said Lilly. "Standing right beside me."

"Lilly, I'm sorry..." said Humphrey, beginning to cry. "I wanna be alone for the rest of my life."

"Please, Humphrey." Lilly begged. "I don't wanna be with Garth anymore. Whenever I look at him, his fur seems like Tony's. When I stare into his eyes, I see blackness. It's like Kate's blood and her death are pouring from his irises. When my paws touch his, I go from warmness to freezing coldness. I don't want a boy that makes me feel that way." 


	2. Intense Funeral

**Chapter 2**

Meanwhile, back at Kate's funeral.

Winston looked angrily at the mountain side.

"Please forgive me, Winston." said Tony. "It never ocurred to me that this would ever happen."

"It wouldn't occur to you when all you ever think about is yourself." said Winston, angrily. "I will never forgive you for this."

"What kind of friend walks out on a friend?" asked Tony, angrily.

"I'm afraid we were never really friends after you killed Eve's father." said Winston.

The two then began circling each other.

"So what's this mean?" Tony asked angrily. "You're not uniting the packs?"

"My wolves will not become killers like you!" Winston shouted.

"**LIKE ME!?**" shouted Tony. "You think _I_ killed Kate!?"

"**SHE'S DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU!**" Winston shouted.

"She and Garth broke the rules, but she is dead because she-" Tony then realized something. "She gave her life up for the both of us. We were gonna die, but she intervened and saved us both."

"If you hadn't caused such an uproar, she wouldn't have had to make the decision!" Winston shouted. "We'd **ALL** be alive!"

"Calm down." Tatum, Tony's wife and Eve said at the same time.

"Not at her funeral." said Eve.

"It's dishonorable." said Tatum.

Tony and Winston then flashed each other looks of hatred and sat back down.


	3. Endless

**Chapter 3**

As it started raining, Humphrey started singing as he headed toward the train tracks.

**Humphrey:**

_Lying face down_

_Afraid to close my eyes_

_See your face now_

_As the light dims out_

_God knows I try_

_But I keep setting myself to fail_

_I changed my life_

_So I let go_

_Of my once held pride_

_I know that it's too late_

_And I break down_

_All alone now_

_The candles fading out_

_Should've known how_

_To separate my doubt_

_I'll wait endless nights_

_So I let go of my once held pride_

_I know that it's too late_

_And I break down_

_I couldn't save the one that I always loved_

_I'm dying with each day that you're away_

_You shined your light_

_But I lost my way_

_And I can't breathe_

_All alone now_

_The candles fading_

_So I let go_

_Of my once held pride_

_I know it's too late_

_And I'll break down_

_I couldn't save the one that I always loved_

_I'm dying with each day that you're away_

_I'll let it go_

_All of my pride_

_I know it's too late_

_And I'll break down_

_Couldn't save the one_

_The one I always loved_

_I'm dying with each day_

_Each day that you're away_

Once Humphrey got to the train tracks, he lie down on them, closed his eyes and they began crying.

"Killing yourself won't put you back by her side." said a girl voice behind a tree.

Humphrey opened his eyes and got up to see a black wolf with red eyes come from behind the tree.

"Who are you?" asked Humphrey in fear.

"Shadow." said the wolf. "I'm the angel of death. And I see that you wish to die. Your death will be soon, trust me."

"Will I get to be with Kate?" Humphrey said in tears.

"Yes." said Shadow.

"When and how will I die?" Humphrey asked.

"I cannot tell you either." said Shadow. "You would then have a way to avoid it. You would probably not try and so you would go to Hell, where Kate is not."

Humphrey began walking home. In the middle of Jasper, Humphrey stopped and saw Kate's pawprint from hunt practice.

"We'll see each other again, I promise." he cried, putting his paw in Kate's pawprint.

* * *

**Song: Endless**

**Artist: Under The Flood**

**Album: The Witness**


	4. Humphrey Arrives In Heaven

**Chapter 4**

Humphrey continued home and stood for a while staring at the ground with tears in his eyes. He then heard lightning strick extremely loud, followed by another loud sound. He then looked up right as a tree smashed him.

A couple seconds later, he woke up in a warm and bright place. The sounds of birds chirping and Home by Phillip Phillips were close by. Despite having his fur wet a couple seconds ago, it felt perfectly dry. The ground was white, but so warm and comfortable, he didn't want to lift himself from it, eventhough he did anyways. In fact, what made him wake up previously was a monarch butterfly. The first major thing he noticed were golden gates on the left side of him. They were open was amazed by what he saw. Unsure of where he was, he walked in and looked back as the gates closed behind him.

"You scared, son?" asked someone in a booth on the left side of him.

"Sort of." said Humphrey, walking up to the booth.

"Don't be." said the dog. "There's nothing to be worried about here. You can never die or get hurt. There's nothing scary..."

"How can a place like that exist?" asked Humphrey. "Nevermind. Can I get the directions to Jasper Park?"

"You cannot return." said the dog at the booth.

"Why not?" asked Humphrey.

"Your life is over." said the dog.

"Then where am I?" asked Humphrey.

"Heaven." said the dog.

"Is Kate here?" asked Humphrey.

"Yes." said the dog.

A white wolf with pink eyes then appeared.

"So, I see you made it." said the wolf. "It's nice to see you, Humphrey."

"Who are you?" asked Humphrey.

"It's me, Shadow." said the wolf.

"Shadow?" asked Humphrey. "But you're different."

"On Earth I am an angel of death, but in Heaven, I am an angel. That's why my fur is a different color." said Shadow.

"Does everyone become angels?" asked Humphrey.

"No." said Shadow. "Just those who are good at heart."

Kate then appeared before Humphrey.

"Kate..." Humphrey said in tears. "...I missed you."

Kate then hugged Humphrey.

"It's okay now." said Kate. "I told you we'd see each other again."

"You heard that?" asked Humphrey, rubbing his eyes with his paws.

"All angels can." said Kate. "You will too."

"Kate?" asked Humphrey.

"Yeah, Humphrey?" asked Kate.

"Are we gonna be together forever?" asked Humphrey as they began walking off.

"Yes." said Kate.


	5. Lilly Goes Insane

**Chapter 5**

Midnight. Heaven.

There was a midnight sky with many stars. Kate's head rest on Humphrey's shoulder as they stared at it.

"I thought Heaven was always bright like someone else said." said Humphrey.

"Well, it's bright when you arrive, but then after a little bit of the same day on Earth, Heaven converts into your own perspective." said Kate.

"Do we see the same thing because we picture the same thing?" asked Humphrey.

"Yes." said Kate. "I'm sorry I never got to tell you this when we were alive, but whenever I am with you, I feel safe."

"You were scared?" asked Humphrey. "But you were an alpha. I thought alphas were fearless."

"Things scared me all the time." said Kate. "Plus, my great aunt was killed when my mom and aunt were pups. Then, my grandpa was killed during the Alpha Wars and my grandma died afterwards. I guess the stories helped scare me."

"Why did you feel safe around me?" asked Humphrey. "Why not Garth? I mean, he's big and strong and the opposite."

"Because you don't have to be big or strong to have courage... and because I've known you longer." said Kate. "I love you, Humphrey."

"I love you too." said Humphrey.

Morning. Jasper Park.

Salty was walking when he saw the tree on top of Humphrey's body.

"Humphrey..." Salty said, beginning to cry.

Shakey's. Later in the morning.

"Shakey..." Salty said in tears.

"Why are you here so early?" asked Shakey. "The only time I want you here this early is if someone's died."

"Someone has." said Salty.

Shakey jumped straight up and ran over to Salty.

"Who?" asked Shakey.

"Humphrey." said Salty.

"Humphrey?" Shakey cried.

"A tree fell on him outside his den." said Salty.

"We... We have to uh... tell Winston and Mooch." Shakey said, shedding tears.

Hours later.

Lilly sat with her back to the entrance of her room. Memories of her sister ran through her mind. She was upset that Humphrey turned her down. Lilly saw Garth's green eyes and Kate's death in motion, switching rapidly. The last thing she saw was Garth crying Kate's blood.

"Lilly?" Eve asked, coming in her room.

"What?" asked Lilly.

"Humphrey's dead." said Eve.

Lilly then started laughing like she was going crazy.

"Kate's dead, Humphrey's dead." Lilly continued. "We're all gonna die." she continued.

Her eyes flickered twice: to red, then back to the normal color.

Eve ran back in the main room in fear.


	6. The End Is Near

**Chapter 6**

Winston was comforting Eve in the main room as she cried.

"She hasn't moved an inch in hours." Eve cried. "When she finally did, it looked like she was going crazy."

Lilly then walked out of her room with red eyes and her fur over one of them.

She then laughed as she moved toward them. Next, she spoke in a creepy voice that still sounded like hers, but it wasn't.

"Why don't we all just kill each other?" asked Lilly. "**CLEARLY, THERE'S NOTHING ELSE TO DO!**"

"Lilly, calm down." said Eve.

Lilly then had a hold of Eve around the neck before they all knew it.

"Don't tell a crazy bitch to settle down." said Lilly.

She then snapped out of it.

"Mom?" Lilly cried.

She then ran out of the den, hearing muffled voices as she ran. She only heard one voice that was clear. It was Kate's.

"**KILL HIM!**" Kate shouted.

"Kill who?" Lilly asked, stopping in her tracks.

She got no answer.

"**KILL WHO!?**"

At Eve and Winston's den, Haley, Humphrey's mother came in. She lie down three orchids that was in her mouth.

"I'm sorry for your loss." said Haley. "I got each of you orchids in rememberance of Kate. I know they were her favorite flowers."

"Lilly won't need any." said Winston.

"What do you mean?" asked Haley. "She's dead too?"

"She lost her mind." said Eve. "She was in my face a few minutes ago... She had her paw around my neck... I thought I was gonna die... but those eyes... they weren't hers... It was like looking into fire."

Haley started crying.

"My first son disappeared." she cried. "And I feel so sorry for you because I can only imagine how scary it must feel to have a crazy daughter. But to know what it's like to have a dead son..."

She began crying worse.

The woods.

Lilly sat with tears running down her face.

"Start a war..." voices whispered over and over again. After a certain point, they began saying something new. "You know you want to..."

She looked in a pond.

Her dark side appeared in the reflection.

"Your sister and Humphrey would've wanted it that way." she said. "They deserve justice."

"Only for Kate and Humphrey." said Lilly. "You will pay for this, Tony."


	7. Peace Died With My Sister

**Chapter 7**

In Heaven, Humphrey began to have visions.

"Oh no." he said.

"What do you see?" asked Kate.

"Lilly's gone crazy." said Humphrey. "She's gonna start a war over us."

Kate began seeing visions as well.

"Everyone in the war..." she began crying. "...is going to Hell."

Jasper Park. Eastern Territory.

Lilly walked in from the trees to find many trees lying on rocks. Her dark side was back and it wasn't leaving for a while.

A very pale grey wolf slid down a tree branch to the ground. She was followed by three white wolves.

"Hello, I'm Nadia, omega peace maker of the east." said the wolf. "These are my accomplices, Chloe, Shaina and Milly. Welcome to the east."

"Let me tell you a secret about peace, Nadia." said Lilly and leaned into Nadia's ear. "It died with my sister." she whispered.

Tony; Tatum, his wife; Garth and Rooney, Garth's sister jumped from their den to the ground.

"Lilly?" asked Garth. "Have you changed your mind? Do you wanna get married."

"Never." said Lilly. "I wish I've never met you."

"Why don't you stop being a little brat and tell me why you're really here?" asked Tony.

"My father has waged war on your territory." Lilly lied. "The North and the South want to stay neutral. He was angry about my sister's death, but was furious when Humphrey died. He wishes to speak with you."

"I didn't know the omega died!" Tony shouted.

"**WATCH THE O WORD!**" Lilly shouted in a demonic voice.

"Does daddy really want war, or does his angry little bitch wish for war?" Tony asked, angrily.

Lilly growled at him.

"Go home before your guts are on the ground!" Tony shouted.

Later, at Winston's after Lilly got back.

"**YOU COULD'VE BEEN KILLED!**" shouted Winston.

"**I'M NOT DEAD!**" shouted Lilly. "And for the rest of my short life, I have no more family. I just live with you. Their deaths are to be avenged even if I'm the one that kills them!"

"You can't even take Tony." said Winston. "They'll kill you."

"REALLY!?" Lilly shouted in her demonic voice. "**YOU TWO ARE AS STRONG! YOU TWO FIGHT ME AND SEE WHO'S WRONG!**"

There was a howl from outside.

"**I THOUGHT SO.**" Lilly said in her demonic voice.


	8. We Gotta Change The Future

**Chapter 8**

Winston walked outside to see Tony, Tatum and Rooney.

"I heard about the omega's death, Winston." said Tony. "I'm truly sorry."

"I bet you are." said Winston.

"So I heard there's a war coming." said Tony. "Over two deaths. **LIVES I DIDN'T TAKE!**"

"**YOU CAUSED THEM, TONY!**" shouted Winston.

"Of course..." said Tony. "**THE EAST ALWAYS GETS BLAMED! ALWAYS! I LOVED YOU LIKE A BROTHER, WINSTON! WHAT HAPPENED!?**"

"**I HATE YOU!**" shouted Winston.

"Then indeed, we'll have war." Tony said.

"**YOU'RE GONNA DIE!**" shouted Winston.

Tony laughed.

"We'll see about that, won't we?" he asked.

The next day.

Three Days Grace - Riot

Winston and Tony stepped up the rocks as they exchanged looks of hatred.

"I hate that this is how far we've come!" shouted Tony.

"Just stop with your pup talk!" Winston shouted angrily.

All the wolves scraped their claws on the rocks.

Tony and Winston graowled at each other while Eve and Tatum growled at each other, Lilly and Garth growled at each other, Haley and Rooney growled at each other and the others growled.

All the wolves seemed to strike each other at the same time.

Tony and Winston raised paws at each other then held each other's wrists, trying use each others' claws as weapons.

"Stop the war!" Salty said, grabbing Winston's arm.

"Stopping the war is for chickens." Tony said and killed Salty by perforating his eye with Winston's claw.

Winston hit his head against Tony's while Eve slammed Tatum against a tree.

Lilly pounced at Garth and tackled him. She then bit down hard until Garth stopped breathing.

"**GARTH!**" Tatum cried.

"Hurts, don't it?" asked Eve.

Tatum swung a fist at Eve, who then blocked it with her fist and broke Tatum's paw, who then yelped. She then threw Tatum off a cliff. Next, she walked over to find Tatum still hanging off the cliff.

"You're coming with me, old friend!" shouted Tatum and grabbed Eve's front legs, allowing them to fall until Eve's foot was caught in a vine.

"Don't worry, Eve." said Tatum. "The rest of your family will join us soon."

The vine then broke and Tatum and Eve fell to their deaths.

Haley then impaled Rooney with her arm. Next, Nadia stabbed Haley in the heart with her claws as a tree fell off the mountain on Winston.

Inside Tony's body, his heart changed from black to its normal color.

"My pack, stop now!" shouted Tony.

Lilly's eyes changed from red to their normal color.

"Western pack, stop!" shouted Lilly.

Winston was in tears from the pain and weight of the tree.

Tony had tears in his eyes as well.

"You see why I didn't want this war?" Tony cried. "I'm sorry for causing all this."

Tony then heard Lilly crying behind him.

"You didn't cause this." she cried. "_I_ declared the war. I didn't know what I was doing."

"I forgive you both." Winston cried weakly. "Just... help me die, Tony... Run along, Lilly."

Lilly began walking away from them as Tony broke a tree limb off.

"I'll take care of your daughter." Tony said.

They both looked into each other's eyes as a flashback came to Tony.

It was a flashback of when they were teenagers. They were up on a hill ready to bark sled.

"Okay, Tony, you ready?" asked Winston.

"_Am I_?" Tony said excitedly. "I know we'll have a hell of a time!"

Later, they were laughing as they were sledding. That's when the flashback ended.

"I love you, brother." said Tony, then impaled Winston's head. He then dropped the branch, as he fell on his knees crying.

Later, Lilly and Tony were walking to Tony's home when they came to a log bridge.

"Watch your step." said Tony. "You can go first."

As they were walking across the bridge, they heard the bark crack.

"The bridge is gonna collapse!" cried Lilly.

"**RUN!**" Tony shouted.

As they began running, the bark broke and they fell to their deaths.

In Heaven, Humphrey had a worried look on his face.

(The camera pans in, then pans out to reveal he and Kate are still alive and in fact, had just came back from Sawtooth).

Humphrey was breathing hard.

"Humphrey, are you okay?" asked Kate.

Humphrey then looked down at Tony.

"Your daughter had to up and run away." said Humphrey.

"What?" asked Kate. "Humphrey-"

"...But your daughter had to up and run away!" Tony shouted.

"How did you know he was gonna say that?" asked Kate.

"If we don't change the future, we're all gonna die." said Humphrey.

"What do we do?" asked Kate.

"At the appropriate times, I'll tell you." said Humphrey.


	9. Didn't Run Away

**Chapter 9**

* * *

**I wanna clear this up for my fans that might've been confused: The first 7 chapters plus most of 8 was a premonition, a very possible reading of the future.**

* * *

"Tell everyone that you didn't run away. Answer all their question and to them, you came back to marry Garth." said Humphrey. "When everyone goes home, stop by my den. We'll do more planning."

"Okay." Kate said and turned toward everyone. "**I DIDN'T RUN AWAY!**"

"Kate!" Lilly said excitedly as Kate and Humphrey came off the rock.

"We were so worried." said Eve.

"Where where you?" asked Winston, with concern.

"Sawtooth Park, Idaho." said Kate.

"Idaho?" Winston said in confusion.

"Before anything else is mentioned, Eve, you look so pretty tonight." said Humphrey, pretending to be funny, though he really felt fear. "Have you done something with your fur? So listen, we did not mate. We didn't even wanna touch each other. Ya know, she had omegaphobia, I had alphaphobia. It's just one of those things-"

"So what's your point?" asked Eve. "They relocated you to repopulate?"

"Exactly." said Humphrey.

"I figured." said Eve. "That's about how slimey humans are."

"And you came back to marry Garth?" asked Tony.

"Eww! No!" Humphrey said. "To an omega, he wouldn't even make a good friend!"

"I was talking to Kate." said Tony.

"Oh." Humphrey said with an exaggerated smile.

"Yes." said Kate. "I came back to marry Garth."

"What?" Lilly asked in sadness, then started crying.

Garth raced over to Lilly.

"Lilly I-" Garth began.

"Go ahead." Lilly. "Break my heart just like alphas do. But when you're howling with my sister, just remember how she stood you up and who gave you your howl."

Lilly then began walking home as Garth watched, heartbroken.

He then turned around to see Humphrey.

"I should break your fucking nose." said Garth. "Know why? You're probably the one she'll run to."

"The wedding will never get finished." said Humphrey.

"Of course it will." said Garth. "My dad's a tight-ass!"

"If you had seen what I've seen, you wouldn't be saying that." said Humphrey.

"Explain yourself." said Garth.

"I had a long vision of the future." said Humphrey. "Some of it has already happened tonight. Kate and I are supposed to die tommorrow. Kate gets trampled to death by caribou and I get smashed by a tree. Lilly goes crazy and declares war on your father, saying Winston declares the war. Everyone in the war dies. If we can keep that from happening, I'm betting we can marry who we want. None of the adults can know, or it might happen."

"Gotcha, coyote." said Garth.

"I actually kind of like that name." said Humphrey.

* * *

**FANS AS OF JANUARY 5, 2013:**

**STAY TUNED, FOR I PLAN FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER TO BE POSTED TONIGHT.**


	10. Just In Case We Don't Make It

**Chapter 10**

* * *

**CAUTION: JUST IN CASE MY FANS HAVEN'T NOTICED THAT I CHANGED THE RATING TO M, THIS CHAPTER DOES CONTAIN A SEX SCENE!**

* * *

Later. Humphrey's den.

Humphrey was staring at the stars when Kate came by.

"They're beautiful, aren't they?" asked Humphrey. "If we fail tomorrow, we'll have to look down to see them."

"Well, they _are_ beautiful." said Kate.

"My mother's hunting." said Humphrey. "She's the only omega I know that hunts. The only wolf I know to do it in the night."

"Hmm..." Kate began.

"There's another reason why I wanted you here with me." said Humphrey.

"What?" asked Kate.

"You know how I saw the future?" asked Humphrey.

"Yeah." said Kate, though unsure what he was getting at.

"It showed me something." said Humphrey.

"Like?" asked Kate.

"You love me too." said Humphrey.

"It's true." said Kate.

"Well Kate, just in case we don't live past tomorrow, will you please satisfy my urge?" asked Humphrey.

Kate knew exactly what that meant.

**Coheed & Cambria - Wake Up**

"Yes." said Kate. "Lie on your back."

Humphrey obeyed and felt himself get hard.

"What do you want me to do first?" asked Kate.

"I don't know..." Humphrey moaned. "Something with my penis... Stroke it..."

Kate then raised her paw.

"No." said Humphrey. "With your mouth."

And so, Kate locked her lips around Humphrey's "joystick" and was careful not to bite him with her sharp teeth as she moved her head up and down.

"Oh yeah, Kate..." Humphrey moaned. "Oh... that's it..."

Outside the den, Lilly was walking by.

"Oh fuck, Kate..." she heard Humphrey moan.

"Sex your own boy then marry mine?" asked Lilly. "I'll have words with _you_, cunt." she said and walked away.

Inside the den, Humphrey was panting and had his eyes closed as he endured the pleasure. In the meantime, Kate was now also playing with herself.

"Oh god, Kate... ohhh..." Humphrey said, beginning to feel even more pleasure. It was like the first heavenly step he'd taken in his premonition, only real. He couldn't believe how good it felt. It was enough to make him grab the thin, fragile roots in the floor and jerk them up. At this point of pleasure, he cummed inside Kate's mouth. Kate then sucked what was left off. She then got up and placed herself over Humphrey's "frank" and kissed him as she rocked her hips.

Later.

"So, what do we do tomorrow?" asked Kate.

"I'll be watching the 'wedding' from over the valley, that way I can monitor the caribou." said Humphrey. "Right before the final ritual in getting married, tell them what you feel, but don't tell who you're in love with. Both of us have to stop the fight that follows and **EVERYONE** must get to the sides of the valley. Remember all that. If even **ONE** of us forgets, the East and the West are doomed."

"I'll remember." said Kate.

"Now go wash up, sweetheart." said Humphrey. "Your parents know my scent real well. I don't want them to kill me."

"Okay." said Kate. "Bye, honeybunch." said Kate.

Soon after Kate left, Haley came back with caribou and sniffed the air.

"Humphrey, have you been _masturbating_ again?" she asked, then picked up Kate's scent. "Oh. Pretty girl came to her senses?" she asked with a smile.

"She always loved me." said Humphrey.

"You know, I was your age when I lost my virginity." said Haley.

"Mom, please stop." said Humphrey. "I don't wanna know any more than I already do."


	11. That's Why You Attacked Me?

**Chapter 11**

Kate was walking home when a wolf knocked her down and started biting her. The wolf then stopped biting and shouted in a familiar girl's voice:

"**I'M GONNA KILL YOU!**"

That made Kate realize who it was. It was Lilly! **LILLY** was trying to strangle her. Kate didn't want to hurt her sister, but her main concern was staying alive, so she kicked Lilly in the chest very hard, making her yelp.

Lilly then backed off, lie down and started crying.

"What's a matter, big, bad wolf?" Kate mocked. "That doesn't hurt, does it?"

"Why would you care, you stupid, slutty bitch?" Lilly cried.

"**I AM NOT!**" Kate shouted.

"Oh really!?" Lilly shouted. "How can you fuck someone then turn around and marry my boyfriend!?"

"Oh, **THAT'S** why you tried to kill me!?" Kate shouted. "Well, I got news for you! I'm not marrying Garth!"

"You're not?" Lilly asked in surprise and relief. "You know there'll be war, right?"

"If there is war, you declare it in two days." said a familiar guy's voice and Garth walks out of the shadows.

"How did you know that?" Kate asked.

"Wow." said Garth. "Your boyfriend doesn't tell you who all knows. Correct me if I'm wrong, but that sounds like betrayal."

Out of anger, Kate attacked Garth and began strangling him and the whole time, Lilly is screaming for it to stop.

"**YOU MADE MY SISTER TRY TO KILL ME, THEN YOU TRASH TALK ABOUT MY BOYFRIEND!?**" Kate screamed. "**ALL YOU ARE IS A PIECE OF SHIT! I'M GONNA KILL** **YOU!**"

"That's enough!" shouted Winston.

Kate didn't listen.

"Kate! Release him!" Winston shouted, even more angry.

Winston then tackled her, pinning her down.

"**WE DON'T KILL OTHER WOLVES!**" Winston shouted and turned to Garth. "Garth, you okay, son?"

Garth coughed.

"I feel... like I've... been better..." he said between coughs.

"Go home and get some rest." Winston said calmly.

And so Garth obeyed Winston.

Winston then sniffed the air.

"Kate, did you have sex with Humphrey?" asked Winston.

"Please don't hurt him!" Kate begged. "We both wanted to and-"

Winston backed up and let Kate get up as he spoke.

"I don't condone hurting teenage wolves." said Winston and sighs. "I normally go with punishment after a fight, but this seems more important. There was a time when there were no territories. There were just sides of the park. Back then, Tony and I were fun loving omegas. Well, Tony came out of alpha school with less and less omega qualities every day. We were still best friends. I knew your aunt since we were little, but never knew your mother existed. When I first saw your mother, I fell in love. I didn't think about what I was doing. She was an alpha and I was still legally an omega. We weren't encouraged to mate in case of war, but your mother and I did so anyways and you girls were conceived. Alpha Wars raged soon after we were married. The North kept framing the East, most particularly, Tony. The West believed the North. One night in the war, we were inside the den and your grandfather went outside. He confronted Tony..."

"What happened?" asked Lilly.

Kate had tears running down her face.

"Can't you see?" asked Kate. "Tony killed grandpa. Before we could even meet him."

"Your mother is under stress every day." said Winston. "The primary source is Tony. It's why she has such a violent behavior. She doesn't hate alpha and omega marriages because she is biased, it's because if they happen, she's afraid of the omegas getting married. The only alphas she's not afraid of are the ones that weren't born omegas... and me. As for me, most of the pack laws are made up by Tony. I choose to follow them because I don't want to lose you two. Now Kate... get washed up real good and come home. I won't tell your mother or Tony."


	12. Ready For Your Big Day?

**Chapter 12**

**Passion Pit - Where I Come From**

The next day, Lilly was combing Kate's tail with a pine cone.

"It's a beautiful view up here, isn't it?" asked Kate.

"Sure is." said Lilly.

"I feel hurt." said Kate. "Like I really am marrying Garth."

Lilly put down the pine cone.

"I hate to stop your train of thought, but did Humphrey really say I'd go crazy?" she asked, walking up to Kate.

"Yeah." said Kate. "You got your fur back!"

"Yeah, Garth loves to see my eyes." said Lilly.

"I like it." said Kate.

"Thanks." said Lilly. "I got a question. I mean, obviously I love Garth, so you know I don't want you with him, but I'm just curious. Why do like Humphrey better? You're an alpha. I thought alpha girls liked bigger men?"

"Well, Humphrey's funny... and fun to be with... and cute..." said Kate.

"How was he in bed?" asked Lilly.

"_Lilly_... That's personal." said Kate.

"Oh come on, Kate." said Lilly. "Even dad knows you had sex with him and you know it. And if I never knew, do you think I would've ever attacked you?"

"Well, since you wanna know so badly, it was the best thing I've ever experienced." said Kate.

"I know he probably felt the same way." said Lilly. "Well, mom's already at the spot. See you." she said and left.

Paddy and Marcel then landed.

"So, it's our first day in Jasper and what do we find?" asked Marcel.

"You're getting married!" Paddy and Marcel said at the same time.

"Umm... yeah..." Kate said, sarcastically. "Who told you this?"

"I did." Humphrey said and walked over to Kate.

"Humphrey, they're not threats." said Kate.

"I didn't wanna be too... confident..." Humphrey said, looking for the right words.

"I think we should leave them alone." said Paddy and Marcel, then took off.

"You ready for your big day?" asked Humphrey.

"Only you would make a day where Hell starts to break loose funny." said Kate with a smile.

"Hold on, I think I have a flea." Humphrey said, dug into his fur and pulled out Kate's orchid, which he then placed in her fur.

"God, you're so beautiful." Humphrey said and kissed Kate. "Be prepared to break up the fight. I know we can do this. We're too close now."

"I'm on it for my life." said Kate.

The two kissed one last time when Winston walked outside in the middle.

"Achem."

"Winston!?" Humphrey panicked. "Oh my god, please don't-"

"I won't hurt you, son." said Winston. "I'm not like that."

"Thank God." said Humphrey.

"Kate, you can still back out if you want to." said Winston.

"No, I have to do it." said Kate. "I have to be responsible."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Sleeping At Last - Turning Page**

Kate was walking up to the wedding rock where Garth already was. Humphrey was standing on a cliff over the valley, carefully watching the 'wedding' and the caribou.

"So, what's going on?" asked Salty.

"They're accepting each other's scents." said Shakey.

Above the cliff, a big black orb appeared in the air and Shadow, with wings, landed beside Humphrey, then her wings disappeared into her flesh.

"If you can survive this, it'll probably be your only time of cheating me." she said.

"What are you talking about?" asked Humphrey.

"I am Death, not your friend." said Shadow, who's eyes then lit up blood red before she vanished.

"**WHY CAN'T YOUR DAUGHTER MARRY GARTH!?**" Humphrey heard Tony shout from below, then checked on the caribou.

Below. The wedding ground.

"Because she fell in love with an omega." said Winston.

Eve fainted.

"An **_OMEGA!?_**" Tony shouted. "You **_KNEW!?_ **You knew and decided not to tell me!?"

"Well, you can't exactly trust just anyone!" shouted Winston.

"Just as I thought." said Tony. "You're still an omega!"

"Well guess what, dad!?" Garth said in a demanding voice. "I am _ALSO_ in love with an omega!"

"**WHAT!?**" shouted Tony. "What have you done to my son, Winston!?"

"Nothing." said Garth. "I don't wanna marry someone just because I have to, because I might not love them!"

Tony growled.

"This is not our customs, Winston!" he shouted. "Take the valley!"

On the cliff, Humphrey saw ravens fly up from below as the fight began.

"Oh god." he panicked. "**NOW, KATE!**"

Below, Kate yelled.

"**IF EVERYONE VALUES THEIR LIVES, GET TO THE SIDES OF THE VALLEY, NOW!**" shouted Kate.

On the ground, Kate, Lilly and Garth stayed to make sure everyone made it. By time all that was said and done, it was too late for the three to do the same.

"**GET IN A LOG AND STAY LOW!**" shouted Humphrey.

And so, the three got in a log. The stampede of caribou jumped over it. After the caribou passed, Humphrey ran down and the three young wolves crawled out of the log, perfectly okay.

"**WE DID IT!**" Humphrey shouted, excitedly.

Kate and Humphrey then kissed.

"They knew." said Tony. "I almost caused deaths... even my own son's..."

"Maybe _THIS_ will work." said Winston.

Tony then looked at Garth and Lilly, who were sharing their first kiss.

"Agreed." said Tony.

"Tony, what do two wolves do when they retire?" asked Winston.

"May I introduce you to golf?" asked Paddy.

"Fore!" shouted Marcel and hit a ball.

**Humphrey's P.O.V.**

**And so, Tony, Tatum, Winston and Eve retired. Kate and Garth became the leading alphas of the united pack. All four of us are giving each other lessons in two human weeks. Kate and I still have a howling good time every now and then, and eventhough everyone almost died, the four of us can all agree on something for once: LIFE HAS NEVER BEEN SWEETER.**

**TO BE CONTINUED IN... _TRAINING SESSIONS_**

**COMING SOON!**

* * *

**Also check out**

**ALPHA WARS**

**Out now!**


End file.
